Who We Are
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: After a tragic incident, Tonks and Ginny rebuild their lives together. Rated for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**_LbN: Tonks and Ginny are back!!!! As much as I hate having a bunch of stories open at once, these two were calling to me. Then I was listening to Lifehouse today and had to name a story after this song. This story's going to be a little (okay, a lot) darker than the other ones, but it won't be unrelenting angst. I promise! Also, it's going to be told at different time shots, because I want to focus more on our lovely leading couple than on their...situation. Read on!_**

Tonks waved her wand and another stack of books went flying onto the shelves. Ginny had wandered off early that morning without waking her, so to keep from worrying Tonks was reorganizing their library. She wiped off another empty shelf and threw the dust rag on the table as she heard the door open. She walked to the living room to find her girlfriend hanging her cloak on one of the hooks.

"Wotcher, Ginny," she said. "Where have you been all morning?" As Ginny turned to her, Tonks saw she'd been crying. "Gin, what's wrong?"

"I was at the doctor's office…ah…we need to talk, okay?" She sat on the couch and held her arms out to Tonks.

The events of the past week came flooding back to Tonks. Over that time, she'd come to hate the doctor's office. And St. Mungo's. "Okay…what's up?"

Ginny curled up on the couch and leaned against her. "You know how I've been feeling sick right?"

Tonks' panicked brain went into overdrive at this point. She tightened her hold on Ginny and nodded.

"I…." Ginny trailed off, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Ginny, breathe. Whatever it is, just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Tonks' mouth dropped open. "I thought they gave you—"

"They did."

"And I thought he—"

"He did. But, you know, he wasn't exactly…gentle."

Tonks pulled Ginny closer. "Well, at least you're not sick. I really would've gone to Azkaban to kill him."

"I know this is going to sound crazy…." Ginny stopped talking and looked down at her hands.

Tonks gently took Ginny's face in her hands and made the redhead look up again. "Nothing you tell me will sound crazy. Not after this week."

"I want to keep the baby. I just…I can't…." Ginny trailed off.

"You don't have to explain."

"Good, because I can't." Ginny smiled up at her. "I really don't have any good reason, I just…do."

"Okay. So we're about to be mommies then."

"Just like that? You're okay with this?" Ginny asked. "This isn't something where you can just let me have my way because you're idea of a good time is spoiling me."

Tonks chuckled, but explained, "Whatever its dad is, the baby's still a part of you."

"You're really okay with this?" Ginny asked, sounding hopeful.

"Absolutely."

"Then I need your help with something."

"What's that?"

"We have to go tell my parents."

* * *

Tonks looked out the kitchen window to where Ginny and Arthur were sitting in the garden. She glanced over at Molly as the older woman dried a plate. "Er…Molly? Could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Molly said. She nodded toward the table and she and Tonks sat.

"It's ah…it's what Ginny's talking to Arthur about, actually."

"Is something wrong?" Molly asked.

"Ginny's pregnant. She's due in November."

"Due?" Molly almost shrieked. "She can't seriously be considering—"

"She is, and we are. November 27th."

"Talk her out of it! This isn't right!"

"I can't talk her out of it," Tonks said, shaking her head. "And even if I could, I wouldn't. This is her decision, and I happen to agree with her."

"But you can't! Not after what happened. I mean…it's _his_."

"I know that, but it's hers as well." Tonks looked out the window to where Ginny was hugging Arthur. And crying, by the look of things. "You're not going to hate the baby for what he did to her, are you?"

"Of course I won't. But the child will be a constant reminder of what happened."

"I know. Before we came over we talked about that. Ginny's got this insufferably spiritual outlook about it. She said something like it will be a sign that good can come from bad."

"What did you say to that?" Molly looked like she was trying not to smirk.

"I told her we're cutting down on her meditation classes…"

At that point, Ginny and Arthur walked into the kitchen. "Hey," Ginny said.

"Wotcher, Ginny." Tonks smiled as Ginny hugged her. "Are we all on the same page?"

"I'm assuming so," Molly said, smiling. "You two are sure about this?"

"Yes," both girls said.

"Then it looks like we have an interesting year ahead of us," Arthur said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_LbN: Reminder: this is rated mature! _**

Tonks opened her eyes slowly and was still for a moment before realizing what had woken her. She stumbled out of bed and tripped over their dog. The baby's cries echoed through the hallway at her as she made her way to the nursery, smiling when she saw the boy. "Matteo Ludovik Tonks, what in the world is the matter?" she asked, picking him up. She found out right away. "Whoa! Diaper change, yes?" She pulled a diaper from the drawer and cleaned him up.

"Tonks?" Ginny called.

"In the nursery!" Tonks said.

"I would've gotten him. You didn't have to get up," Ginny said, walking into the room.

"You're tired, it's fine. Take him for a second." She handed Matteo to Ginny and tossed the dirty diaper into the trash. "What do we want for breakfast?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"Whatever you want. I'm not picky. Did you check the mail?"

"No, but I got it now." Tonks ran over to the plastic container on the wall. The post slot was bulging with paper and envelopes. She grabbed them and began flinging the junk mail across the room into the garbage.

"How do you do that without looking?" Ginny asked, putting Matteo into his highchair.

"Practice," Tonks said, grinning at her. "Hey, there's something here for you from the Ministry." She walked back to Ginny and handed the letter to her.

Ginny opened it and frowned. "It's from the Wizengamot. They're reopening the trial. They want me there for the opening."

"What? Why the hell would we do that?" Tonks asked, peeking over her shoulder at the letter. "You don't have to go."

"Yeah, actually I do. 'Ms. Weasley, your presence is required at a hearing regarding Azkaban prisoner no. 056693. You will be required to give your testimony again, as well as answer any questions the Wizengamot has for you. The trial will begin at 10 a.m., and will take place in courtroom three. If you have any questions, please contact us by return owl.' I've got to go. Do you want to be there?"

"If you want me to come with you, of course. I'll call my mom; see if she can take Matt for the day."

*****

"I call this trial to order!" Minister Haynsworth shouted. The chattering wizards quieted, and he waved his wand. A scroll of parchment and a quill and pen appeared in front of him. "Bring in Prisoner 056693!" he called.

From her seat in the second row of the auditorium, Ginny had a perfect view of the doors that led to the room. She took a deep breath and held it as the doors opened and two burly wizards led a man into the center of the auditorium.

"The trial of Prisoner 056693, Seamus Finnigan, is called to order," Haynsworth said. "Mr. Finnigan, you are aware of the charges against you?"

Seamus glanced to his left at Ginny. "Yes, sir. I am."

"We have, of course, already held your trial. Your representative wished us to reconsider your sentencing, which was thirty years without probation. Mr. Finnigan, what is your version of the events of February 14th last year?"

"The same as what I told you before," Seamus told him, shrugging.

"This court will need you to repeat it, if you please."

"I saw her at the Three Broomsticks. She was alone." He wiped his mouth and looked around the courtroom. "So I picked her up and we went back to my place and, well, you know."

"Did she at any time say 'no' or that she wanted you to stop?"

"She had reservations. Her partner was gone, she said she was lonely."

"Thank you, Mr. Finnigan. You may have a seat. Ms. Weasley, your statement please?"

"I went to the Three Broomsticks to meet someone I was interviewing, but they didn't show up. I spotted Seamus when I was about to leave…."

"What time was that?"

"Around six."

"Thank you. Continue."

"I'd had dinner already, but I hadn't seen him in a couple years so we grabbed some drinks and talked for a while. I had two Gillywaters with cherry. I told him I had to get home, but he didn't want me to leave. When I told him I had to and went to leave, he grabbed me after we left the pub. He transported me to his flat and…he raped me."

"And after?" Haynsworth asked.

"He told me to get out. And that if I told anyone, he'd make me sorry."

"Ms. Weasley's story has stayed the same, but you've changed your wording, Mr. Finnigan. We convicted you. Why should we reconsider?"

"When I was here before, I was frightened. My time in prison has helped me clear me head and think straight. I did tell her to get out, because she was acting…weird. I guess she felt guilty about cheating."

Ginny glared at him, her insides boiling at his words. She felt Tonks slip a hand into hers.

"I figured she'd start to lie like this, so I asked her not to. I didn't want her to tell people I raped her."

"Ms. Weasley, you maintain that you asked him to stop?"

"Yes."

"The senior members of this court will deliberate. Witnesses are excused. We will reconvine at 11:30."

The guards escorted Seamus out of the courtroom and the rest of the Wizengamot buzzed back to life. Ginny and Tonks stopped just outside of the courtroom doors.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked.

"No," Ginny whispered. She pulled Tonks farther from the tide of witches and wizards coming from the court. "It's been almost a year. Why would they even be considering this if they didn't think he'd walk? He's getting out."

Tonks pulled her into a hug. "Listen, whether he walks or not, we'll work it out."

They waited outside of the courtroom until wizards started flowing back in. Grabbing Tonks' hand, Ginny led the way back in and the two witches took their seats.

Haynsworth sat at the head of the room. "After discussions and reviewing Mr. Finnigan's conduct while imprisoned, we have reconsidered our previous decision. Mr. Finnigan will be released from Azkaban pending his completion of a full year in the facility. We thank you for your time. This court is adjourned."

"Come on, Ginny," Tonks begged as the court emptied. "Let's go. We'll stay with my mom tonight. We need to go get Matt. Come on."

"Are they serious?" Ginny asked, shaking her head. "Letting him out. What are they playing at?"

"I don't know, baby. Let's go home, okay?" Tonks slipped an arm around her as they exited the courtroom.

**_LbN: Review please! I'm trying to decide which story to put on hiatus. There's a poll on my profile, so go vote!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**March 20th**

Ginny smirked as Tonks carried Matteo through the flat again. He was fighting sleep really hard tonight. She was about to offer to take him for a while when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, she jumped back a couple feet.

"Should I take that as a welcome in?" Seamus asked.

"No. Go away," Ginny said, closing the door.

"Whoa, hey!" Seamus shot out a hand and held it open. "Not so fast. I want to see my son."

"What son?" Ginny asked, hoping he bought it. She cringed as Matteo started to cry.

"That son. Let me see him."

"No. You don't get to wriggle out of the law and come making demands. Not after what you did to me."

"You mean what we did? Just because you had second thoughts afterward doesn't mean I don't have a right to my son."

"Fuck off." Ginny tried to close the door again. She wasn't sure what she was more upset about, the fact that he was here or that he was grinning at her.

"That's not very—"

"Oi! What're you doing here?" Tonks asked, rounding the corner into the living room. She pulled Ginny out of the way and took a step toward Seamus. The man backed into the hall, but Tonks followed, closing the door behind her. "You keep away from my family. This is your only warning, and you should consider yourself very lucky you got it."

"She can't keep me away from him. That's my kid in there," Seamus said calmly.

"They convicted you of rape, dickhead," Tonks spat. "There's no way they'd give him to you."

The way Seamus smiled at this gave Tonks a chill. "What's his name?" Seamus asked. "I know it's too much to hope that you named him Seamus Jr." He chuckled at his sick joke.

"I'm not telling you his name. Now fuck off," Tonks said. She walked back into the flat and took a few deep breaths. "Ginny?" she called softly. She walked through the flat toward the nursery. "Ginny, you okay?"

"No." Ginny looked up at her but kept rocking Matteo. Her eyes were a little red, as if she'd been crying along with him.

"Hey, he's not going to get away with anything," Tonks told her quietly. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again. Or Matt. Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, let me put him down." Ginny set him in his crib and pulled Tonks into a hug. "What's he playing at?"

"No idea, but I'm dying to find out."

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't?" Tonks asked. She was in her supervisor's office that morning. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"I'm sorry, Tonks," Bernan said, and he actually sounded it. "There's…reasons why I can't."

"What reasons? We wrote a restraining order on a five-year-old that spit at some kid just because the mom wanted us to! How the hell can't you write one on the bastard that raped my girlfriend?"

"There's a lot of red tape on her case," Bernan said. He was beginning to sweat. "Our hands are tied."

"I don't understand," Tonks said through clenched teeth. "First this fucker gets out without even doing a quarter of his time, and now he can come harass us whenever he pleases? What the hell's going on around here?"

Bernan paused and looked down at his hands. "I can't say much. But a bit of advice—leave here and go to the third floor. You need to get the adoption papers for Matteo filed. Today."

"He's going to try and take Matt?" Tonks whispered.

"When I said our hands are tied…." Brenan stopped again, but continued in a lower voice. "This guy's knows somebody. How do you think he got out so quick? I don't know who it is, but they're making it easy for him to screw with you. Not sure what this kid is trying to pull, if he's just trying to scare you or what. But I wouldn't take any risks."

"Thanks, Brenan," Tonks said, sprinting out of his office. She didn't even bother with the elevator, but took the stairs two at a time. When she got to the Children's Services department, she took a deep breath and morphed her hair purple. Calmly, she walked in and over to one of the offices. "Wotcher, Max," she said.

"Hi there, Tonks," he said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to fill out the—"

"Oh yeah! I saw that match!" Max said loudly. "Brutal, wasn't it? Still, didn't lose too much money, so things worked out." He pulled Tonks inside and shut the door.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I filled them out for you already," he whispered, rummaging through a file cabinet. "You just have to sign."

"Brilliant!" Tonks said, looking over the forms. "Why?"

"That bloke, Seamus, came round yesterday as I was closing up. Said he had rights to some kid and wanted a custody hearing. I told him I could file it, but I needed the kid's name. Got suspicious when he said he didn't know it, so I asked for the mom's name. When I figured out who he was, I stalled him."

"What happened?" Tonks asked as she signed the papers.

"Told him we couldn't file for a custody hearing since the adoption process was already underway. I said he could try after the results of it came out. He said thanks for my help and that he'd do just that. Then he started bragging about how it wouldn't be hard to get custody. He said something about knowing how the system worked."

"Did he say anything else about that?" Tonks asked, remembering what Brenan had said.

"No. He just thanked me again and left. I filled out the forms then and was planning on owling you this morning. Had an abuse case come through that I had to get to first though. Look, I don't know what's going on, but he made it sound like...."

"Like he knows someone who's helping him. Right. Thanks, mate," Tonks said. "You've helped a lot. Thanks. I've got to go now."

"Sure thing," Max said, walking her out. "Say hi to Ginny for me."

* * *

Tonks walked into the Burrow. Molly had pestered them to the point of insanity about bringing Matteo over to visit, so Ginny had agreed to stay there while Tonks went in that day. Tonks spotted them in the backyard and walked though the kitchen to the back door. Matteo was lying on a blanket on the ground. Ginny and Molly were seated on either side of him, encouraging him to crawl. Ginny smiled when she saw Tonks.

"Wotcher!" Tonks said, picking Matteo up and spinning in a circle.

"Did everything go okay?" Ginny asked.

"Er…bits did."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Molly asked as Tonks sat down with them.

"Because this little guy is about to become a Tonks for real."


	4. Chapter 4

**Who We Are**

**May 20****th**

Tonks held Ginny tightly. "Are you sure—?"

"Tonks," Ginny said, pulling away slightly. "I'll be fine. You're only leaving for two days, you've got every security spell possible on the flat, and if I need to I can go to my mum's. It's okay, really."

"Right then," Tonks said, nodding. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed Ginny again and walked over to where Matteo lay in his crib. "Bye Matt," she said, kissing his forehead. "Be good for Mommy, yes?" She walked with Ginny to the front door and hugged her again.

"Go on," Ginny said. "It's not like you can skip out on Auror Graduation."

"Love you," Tonks said. She kissed Ginny one more time before stepping into the hall and Disapparating.

Ginny closed the door and went back to the couch. Running a hand through her hair she pulled a few sheets of parchment toward her and began to proofread an article.

**

Ginny sat up and stretched. She'd thought Matteo was over waking up in the night! He'd been sleeping soundly for a while now. As she climbed out of bed she heard another sound that made her heart pick up pace. The dog, Crumpet, was growling. She pulled on socks and grabbed her wand. When she got into the hallway, she saw the dog facing the living room growling at someone standing there. She waved her wand and turned on all the lights. It was Seamus.

"How did you get in here?" Ginny asked. "Get out!"

"For it to be Auror-installed your security really is for shit," Seamus said, chuckling. "Relax, I just want to talk about the baby."

"Get out now."

"If you just agree to let me see him every week, it'll save us a long, drawn out custody battle. One that I will win."

"No. Get out before I hex you."

"You know, I think I've been very patient up till now for how rude you're being. What's his name?"

"The dog? Crumpet."

"Not the dog, you slag! The baby."

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine, I'll find out another way. But I am going to see him, so tell the mutt to let me by. I want to hold my son."

"Ginny!" someone called.

Before she could register the new voice, a flash of pink light illuminated the apartment. She blinked a few times and saw Fred standing over Seamus. "Fred?"

"One of the protective spells sent an alert to George and me when this one broke in," he explained, kicking Seamus in the shin.

"Ow!" the other man yelled. "Piss off! This has nothing to do with you!"

In her 20 years, Ginny had only seen either of the twins mad once. That was during the "Percy Years" as they'd come to be known. Even then she hadn't seen them in the rage that had now taken over Fred. Matteo's cries got louder and Ginny went to pick him up. Rocking him, she stood in the nursery doorway and watched Fred deal with Seamus.

He picked Seamus up roughly and threw him into a wall. "You stay away from my sister and her family." He slapped Seamus across the face. "Listening? Keep away from them."

"That's my kid in ther—" Seamus began. He didn't get to finish, because Fred punched him in the nose and then in the stomach. He crumpled to the floor and Fred pushed him onto his back.

"No! That's Tonks and my sister's kid in there. You're nothing to him, understand? Nothing. You're not his father, just the dick he rode in on. And by the way," Fred said, kneeling down. "Don't think for a moment that anyone believes your little story. We know what you did to Ginny. You think we're going to let you near that kid? You're bloody well out of your mind. So you fuck off and don't come back."

Seamus sat up, glaring at Fred. "Fine. Goodnight son!" he called. "Daddy'll be back for you soon, no worries." He dodged a right hook from Fred and left, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny walked over to Fred, Crumpet at her heals. She let him hold her and Matt for a moment before she said, "I should put Matteo back down. He's asleep again."

"Go ahead. I'll send a message to George and Dad; let them know you're alright."

"Thanks Fred."

* * *

Tonks sat silently across from the twins, Molly and Arthur. Coming home to a house full of Weasley's had worried her a bit, and finding out what'd happened the night she'd left had terrified her. Now, she was moving into the calm state beyond fear in the realm of righteous rage. She didn't yell, she didn't curse. She planned.

The Weasleys were a bit frightened.

"Tonks, dear," Molly said. "Don't do anything rash."

"I won't," Tonks said quietly.

"There's no good in you losing your head and getting in trouble," Arthur supplied.

"I'm in complete control of my head, thanks. When's Ginny getting back from Ron and Hermione's place?"

"Not for a couple of hours."

"Good. I have an errand to run and I'd like George to come with me."

* * *

"Where are we going?" George asked.

"To the registry. I want to know how he knew about Matteo," Tonks said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. He was in jail the entire time she was pregnant. They didn't reopen the case until after Matt was born, so it's not like he could've seen her and known. But the fact is, he still doesn't know Matt's name. Which is odd, since that's one of the only details other people can look up." They Apparated in front of a large marble building. Tonks led the way inside and up to one of the desks. "Excuse me?" she said. "I need to look at the register for my son."

"Right-o!" the witch said brightly. "What's his name?"

"Matteo Ludovic Tonks."

"Hmmm," the witch hummed as she ran her wand over a book. "That name's not registering. Could you give me your name? Or your partner's name?"

"My name's Nymphadora Tonks, and my girlfriend is Ginny Weasley."

"Aha! Here we are! It seems that the name has been censored, according to a demand from Children's Services," the witch told her. Tonks smiled at how thorough Max was. "But yes, he's in here. Baby boy, surname Tonks, seven pounds even, date of birth: November 11th. Is that all? Would you like me to take the censor off?"

"No, that's exactly what I was looking for. Could you tell me, has anyone else inquired about him?"

"Yes, Mr. Fred Weasley and Ms. Andromeda Tonks picked up verification of the next of kin bond. Other than that, only one person, a Mr. Dean Thomas."

"Right. Thank you," Tonks said. She and George walked out of the building.

"That was easy," George said. "But why is Dean trying to find out about Matt?"

"I think we just found out who Seamus' lawyer was."

**_LbN: Send reviews!!! And the poll's still up on my profile, if you haven't voted yet._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are we doing this again?" George asked Tonks as they walked up the steps to an office building.

"Because I want to know how Dean got roped into helping Seamus," Tonks said. She pulled the ornate handle and stepped into the building. There weren't secretaries here; you were supposed to make an appointment directly with the counselors. She walked past a few doors and knocked on Dean's.

"Come in!" he called in. "Tonks!" he said in surprise when she entered. "And George. What…er…what can I help you with?"

"Who asked you to be Seamus' lawyer for the new trial?" Tonks asked without preamble.

"I can't disclose that information. Client privilege, you know," Dean mumbled. He suddenly began organizing the files on his desk.

"I know you didn't want to, Dean. Ginny told me. Everyone's scared shitless of some nameless higher up. Seamus obviously has some kind of dirt on the guy. Why else would he help him."

"Tonks," Dean said, beginning to sweat. "I want to help you, you know I do. But I can't tell you who's paying thousands of Galleons to keep his shifty ass out of Azkaban. I could lose a lot more than my job. And I've got kids to feed too."

"I know, Dean. But this bastard's harassing me and Ginny and Magical Law Enforcement can't do a thing about it! You can't be my dead end. Tell me something. Anything."

"I'm sorry, Tonks." He really did look it. "I can't tell you."

Tonks smiled. "Fine. Don't tell me." She grabbed George's arm and pulled him out of the office, closing the door behind her.

After a moment, Dean heard "What the hell?" from the hallway and another knock on his door. "Come in!" he called, ready to argue some more with Tonks. But it wasn't Tonks. Seamus walked in.

"May I see my file, please Dean?" he asked.

"Are you ser--?"

"I'm in a bit of a hurry. Please?" Seamus held out his hand.

Figuring he could feign stupidity, Dean pulled out Seamus' file and handed it to the person standing in front of him. "There you go…er…Seamus."

He glanced through it, glowering at every page before setting it back on Dean's desk. "Cheers, mate. See you around."

"Bye," Dean said, shaking his head.

Once she and George were back outside, Tonks changed back to herself. "Should've done that to begin with, probably. Whatever, we got what we needed."

"Do tell," George said, perking up.

"Minister for International Magical Cooperation, Phineas Grimm," Tonks said as they walked back into the alley they used to Apparate. "Whatever Finnigan's got on him—"

She cut off as a hazy otter landed next to them. Hermione's voice came from it saying, "Come now! Seamus is here!"

Tonks swore very badly and Disapparated, not bothering to make sure the coast was clear. When she Apparated in front of Ron and Hermione's house, with Fred a few seconds on her heels, she looked around. He wasn't anywhere in the open, which confirmed her fear that he was in the house. Before she and George could do anything, George was blasted backward. He landed hard on his back a few feet away from Tonks.

"Come inside, Tonks," Seamus said from the doorway. He was holding Matteo. "Leave him. He'll be fine," he added, seeing her cast a look at George.

Tonks took a deep breath and entered the house. All of the ladies were sitting at the kitchen table. Molly had turned up sometime and was giving Seamus a very dirty look indeed. Hermione had a hand on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny was staring at the baby. Tonks turned back to Seamus. "What do you want?"

"A host of things, really. But for now, I want to know my son's name."

Tonks didn't bother to tell him that Matt was their son, not his. Seamus was calling the shots and everyone in the kitchen knew it. "Matteo. His name's Matteo."

"Matteo?" Seamus gave her a disgusted look. "Matteo what?"

"Matteo Ludovic Tonks."

"Tonks? He's a Finnigan. He even looks like me."

Tonks knew he was trying to screw with her. The last sentence was an outright lie, since Matt was the spitting image of Ginny.

"Oh, and Tonks?"

"What?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Drop the wand. I don't want you trying to relive your Auror days."

Tonks threw her wand at his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Holding my son for the first time. Oh, Matt," he said to the baby. "Do you know how much fun we'll have when the Wizengamot gives you to me? I'll take you camping, teach you to fish…We may even build a club house one day. Once I get you away from your mean mommy who doesn't want me to see you."

Tonks' head was racing. She couldn't tackle him while he had Matt, but that was alright. He couldn't Disapparate while inside the house. She could stall for a while to make sure he didn't leave. "The Wizengamot's not going to give him to you."

"We'll see about that. I know how they system works."

"Oh, I know. It's quite easy, isn't it?" Tonks asked. All she needed was one more bit of information, and she might as well get it from him.

"As cake. And I'm sorry to say that you'll probably never see this little one again after they find me an excellent dad."

"It's easy if you know people, right?"

Seamus gave her a peculiar look. "What?"

"It's how the system works. I know firsthand. You make some friends, get some dirt, and you're in. Right? Friends like Phineas Grimm?"

"What did that fucker tell you?"

"Don't cuss in front of my kid."

"He's my kid!" Seamus shouted. Matteo began to cry and he rocked him slightly.

"You really think they'll give him to you?" Tonks asked in what passed as a worried voice.

"Yes. I know it. You should have let me see him, shouldn't you? Now I'm going to ask for sole custody and I'll get it."

"Then at least let me hold him one more time."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

_Yes._ Tonks thought.

"You want me to put him down so you can fight me."

"I can't fight you if I'm holding him. Plus, you have my wand there. Let me hold him."

Seamus stooped down and grabbed her wand. "Try anything and you'll be sorry."

Tonks took Matteo from him, relief washing over her. She heard a chair scrape as Ginny came around the table. She handed the baby to her and Ginny went to sit back down. Turning to Seamus, Tonks saw he had both wands pointed at them. She put her hands up in the classic "don't shoot" gesture. "You're good, you know that? That's one hell of a prison escape."

"The stupid great prat shouldn't brag to his son where everyone can hear him. He was talking about the money—" Seamus stopped himself. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to get my son. Give him back now."

Tonks stood to the side to let Seamus pass. As he walked by, she knocked him in the head hard with her elbow. He fell to the floor with a moan and she grabbed his and her wand from him. Showing restraint that shocked even her, she didn't hex him off the face of the planet. "Where are Ron and Arthur?" she asked.

"In the living room, in body binds," Hermione said, exiting to get them.

"After she wakes them, you all go to my mum's house, right?" Tonks told Molly and Ginny.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Nothing stupid, I promise," Tonks said. "But I'm going to stop this."

"Will you take Matt, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Molly nodded. She sounded a bit overwhelmed with everything. She took the baby and went into the living room with the others.

"I want to go with you," Ginny said.

"I'm kind of making this up as I go, Gin," Tonks said, giving her a one-armed hug. "I need you to go to Mum's with them. I'll be along soon."

"You promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"Swear."

"And you'll come to your mum's right after?"

"I will. Go wake George. I forgot he's still in the yard." She watched as Ginny nodded and went outside. Once the pair of them had Disapparated, Tonks pointed her wand at Seamus and said, "_Enervate._"

He groaned and struggled to roll over.

Tonks drug him to his feet and tossed him his wand. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she said, "Think very carefully about whether or not you want to fight me right now."

**_LbN: All I really need is ice cream and reviews!!! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_LbN: Howdy! Hope you like the chapter!_**

Tonks pushed Seamus into the large office. She smiled at the chunky man behind the desk. _Poor guy,_ she thought. _He has no idea how ruined his day is about to be. _"Minister Grimm?" She held out a hand to him. He sneered at her and suddenly, she didn't feel so bad for him after all. "We'll only take a moment of your time."

"And who are you?" Grimm asked. "I know who this clown is. What do you want? I'm a very busy man." He stood up, probably to look imposing.

"Have a seat," Tonks said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Not yet, but you will." Tonks nodded at Seamus to sit down. He did, looking pissed, and she continued. "I'm about to make a trip down to the Prophet. Ministry embezzlement should make a good cover story for tomorrow, don't you think?"

Grimm's mouth fell open. "You told her?" he asked Seamus.

"No! She just…knew."

"I guessed. From a combination of things," Tonks said. "Now, tell me, how much is missing?"

Grimm was starting to sweat. He fiddled with his watch before answering. "Why should I tell you that?"

"Because if you don't I'm just going to make up some obscene number when I go to the Prophet, and it'll be your job to prove me wrong."

"Fifty thousand Galleons."

"You're touched in the head mate," Seamus said.

"Can you give it back?" Tonks asked. "I don't really want to get you fired. I just want this one here, "she nodded at Seamus, "to stop harassing my family."

"Most of it. Some of it's been…er…diverted into other areas."

"I'm sure," Tonks said. "So, you'll transfer what's available back to its appropriate spot. Then, send an order down to Magical Law Enforcement telling them to write a restraining order against Mr. Finnigan. I don't want him anywhere near my family or our home. Is that clear?"

The minister looked as if he'd never been dictated to in his life, and was finding the sensation particularly unpleasant. "As a Remembrall. And you won't rat me out?"

"I'll give you enough time to put most of the money back," Tonks said. "I am, however, a member of Wizarding law keeping. I'll have to tell eventually. I'll keep it between us and the Minister of Magic, though. No Daily Prophet."

"Deal."

"And just in case you're thinking of modifying my memory when I'm on my way out," Tonks said, smirking at him. "I have a two people just outside the door who've heard this entire conversation. We expect you to keep your word." The man glowered at her as she stood to leave. "Have a good day, Minister! And you," she said to Seamus. "Don't come near _**my **_son, or my girlfriend, ever again." She walked out to where Fred and George were waiting.

The three of them left the building and Apparated to the Burrow. They walked into the quiet house and found the rest of the family seated in the kitchen.

"Wotcher, everyone!" she said.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked. "You didn't injure anyone, did you?

"Of course not!" Tonks chuckled and hugged her. "I had a calm, but forceful conversation with Minister Grimm."

"That's good. I was afraid you were going to dismember—"

There was a blast like a gun and the kitchen window shattered. Flashes of purple and green light poured in as hexes were shot through the hole in the glass. All of the Weasleys (plus Tonks and Hermione) ducked under the table or scooted round the corner.

"Where's Matt?" Tonks asked.

"Upstairs napping," Ginny said as another curse set fire to a painting.

"Keep low. Go upstairs with him. Molly, I'll replace the door later." She shot a spell at the back door and sent it flying off its hinges. She slid from under the table and crept past the window. She fired three hexes out of the broken glass and dove out the door. As she rolled on the ground, she heard a couple of spells whiz over her head. Making it to a bush, she peeked through the leaves to see Seamus advancing on her, still throwing curses in random directions. She picked up a rock, threw it, and made it explode in his face. As shards of hot limestone flew at him, three well aimed stunning spells from the doorway and window knocked him flat onto his back. Tonks stood up slowly and gave a thumbs up to Fred. She walked cautiously over to where Seamus lay frozen. Figuring that she'd shown great restraint and patience up to that point, she kicked him in the shins.

About five seconds later, six members of Magical Law Enforcement appeared. "This one again?" the captain asked. "He's the one that's been giving your lady trouble, right?"

"Yes, captain."

"Just got a message to write a restraining order on him. We'll take him off your hands now."

"Thanks," Tonks said. It was just hitting her how tired she was. She walked back into the house, where the twins and Ron were helping their parents fix the room. She summoned the door from the backyard and repaired it.

"Don't worry about that, Tonks," Arthur told her. "You go talk to Ginny."

Tonks simply nodded and trudged up the stairs.

Hermione passed her on the way. "You two need a vacation," she said, shaking her head.

"You have no idea…." Tonks continued up the stairs to Ginny's room. She found her pacing next to Matteo's crib. "Wotcher, Gin."

"You're okay," Ginny said, pulling Tonks into a hug. "What happened out there?"

"MLE came and got him after we stunned him. I'm tired," she said, kicking off her shoes. "Let's relax while Matt's still asleep."

The two of them climbed onto the bed. Ginny threw an arm around Tonks and yawned. "Tonks?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it over now?"

"I fucking hope so."

**_LbN: You guys know I'm not going to let them off that easy, right? Send reviews! There's also a new poll up on my profile, if you want to vote! If you liked "Teddy's ABCs" you should check it out!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_LbN: I know I said there was more drama in store for our ladies, but I changed what I wanted to do with this chapter. Happy reading! Hope you liked it :)_**

Tonks rolled over, untangling herself from Ginny's arms. The clock said 11 a.m. She groaned quietly as the mail bell tinkled again in the library. Throwing on a long t-shirt, she slipped out of the room. She walked quietly down the hall, reflecting how quiet it was without Matteo there. Molly had insisted on babysitting him for the weekend so Tonks and Ginny could have some time to themselves. Walking into the library, she tripped over Crumpet and stumbled to the mail slot they used for urgent messages. The letter that had dropped in was from the Ministry. She read it as she walked back into her and Ginny's bedroom. Quietly, she slipped on a turtleneck and jeans, tucking the letter into the pocket. "Ginny?" she whispered. She shook her girlfriend gently, smiling when the redhead opened one eye. "I have to go to the Ministry. I'll be back a little later, but you don't have to wait on me if I'm not here before lunch. I'll meet you at your mum and dad's."

"Alright," Ginny said, yawning. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Er…I don't think so. I think it's just work. Kingsley wants to see me."

"Oh. Right then, I'll see you later."

Tonks gave her sleepy girlfriend a kiss and walked to the back patio. She Apparated at the Ministry a moment later and hurried to find Kingsley. His secretary smiled at her as she approached.

"He's expecting you," the man said.

"Wotcher!" Tonks nodded at the man and walked into the office. "Morning Kingsley," she said, taking a seat in front of the Minister of Magic. "What's so urgent?"

"I thought you'd want to be here for this," he said, waving his wand at the TellyWiz. The Prophet Cast was on. "And may I be the first to congratulate you."

"What?"

"Minister Grimm is about to give his resignation speech. Apparently Finnigan didn't go quietly back to Azkaban. He was raving about ministry cover up and being imprisoned so you and Grimm could embezzle money. Luckily, a) he had a few very trustworthy guards who knew to contact me and Grimm before going to the Prophet and b) Grimm's office was under surveillance because he complained of someone stealing his pens. Your conversation was all on tape."

"Well that's luck—wait a moment. Did you just say he complained about people stealing his pens?"

Kingsley smiled and nodded.

"The man's embezzled thousands of Galleons and he's mad over writing utensils?" Tonks asked. "That's a new one. Right, so why'd you congratulate me?"

"You'll see."

The TellyWiz played the opening bars of the Prophets theme song and both of them turned to see the lead reporter, Eric Weiland, behind the news stand.

"Good morning, witches and wizards. Today we have a story that brings the Ministry of Magic into fresh scandal and, at the same time, gives us hope for a new beginning. While the population always has an underlying mistrust of politicians, we have a reason for that mistrust today. Minister for International Magical Coorperation, Phineas Grimm, is resigning today, after being discovered embezzling thousands of Galleons. He also aided in the release of convict Seamus Finnigan. As you may remember, Mr. Finnigan was convicted of the rape of Ms. Ginny Weasley and sentenced to 30 years in Azkaban. He was later released after serving only one year. Former Minister Grimm has admitted that he not only pushed for Finnigan's release, but put pressure on other Ministry members to stand by as Finnigan harassed Ms. Weasley. We go now to the Ministry Auditorium to hear the resignation speech."

A "P" revolved for a moment on the screen before cutting to former Minister Grimm.

"I am deeply ashamed of my actions. All of the work I've put into this job has been wasted on a dream for more power and riches. You will never know how much I regret the decision to steal from my government. More than that, however, is my deep remorse at the dangerous situation my actions led to. My greed endangered the lives of a loyal ministry employee and her family, including their newborn son. It is my sorrow and shame to have put them through an ordeal such as this. To them, my deepest apologies. The diligence Ms. Tonks has shown in procuring justice and safety for her family is to be commended. She is an example of integrity to all of us. My decision to step down is to protect her name, as I'm sure that the disturbed Mr. Finnigan would not rest until he'd seen the family destroyed. I will not be used in that destruction. It is my hope that my resignation will deter him from causing more trouble. I plan to give back all that I have taken, and ask for your, the Wizarding community's, forgiveness and support. Thank you."

"Wow," was all Tonks could say.

The screen cut back to Weiland. "The Ministry member mentioned, Ms. Nymphadora Tonks, has been promoted to Head Strategic Coordinator of the Auror office. When asked for a statement, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt stated that this ordeal, on top of Ms. Tonks' already impressive resumé, sealed her candidacy for the job. He also stated that this was not a Ministry assigned mission. She took on the task of protection on top of her job as an Auror trainer, when the Ministry was being pressured not to help her. This ordeal is, as former Minister Grimm stated, an example of commendable diligence. More on this shocking story when we return."

"Kingsley?" Tonks said turning to him.

He had the contract out on his desk. "This whole thing isn't the only reason. We've been considering promoting you for a few months now; this was just the last straw, so to speak. This job has better hours, believe it or not, and a hefty pay raise. And you'd be working with Harry again," he said, chuckling at the memory of the last mission his two premiere Aurors went on together. It had been interesting to say the least… "I want you to take this home, and read it carefully. Come back and talk to me tomorrow."

"Cheers, Kingsley."

* * *

Tonks strolled into the apartment thirty minutes later, sandwiches and coffee in tow. She smiled at Ginny as she walked into the kitchen and set the food on the table. "Have you been watching the news this morning?"

"No, why?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"You're not going to believe this…."

**_LbN: Reviews please!!!! Oh, and Tonks and Fred/George are tied on the poll, so go vote if you haven't! _**


	8. Epilogue

**_LbN: This was way more depressing than I'd planned. I'll have to make it up to G&T with a happy one :)_**

_**November 11**_

The Weasleys, Tonks, and Harry laughed as Matteo smeared his birthday cake over his face. He hadn't quite got the hang of eating the cake, having way too much fun playing with it instead.

"Aren't you clever?" Molly cooed at him, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"It's going to be really clever when I'm trying to get chocolate stains out of that shirt," Tonks said, chuckling.

"Nope, I'll be getting those stains out," Molly said, smiling. "Arthur and I are taking him for the night, so you two can have some alone time."

"Mum, you don't have to do that," Ginny said, smiling.

"Oh yes we do. The pair of you have had ridiculous schedules lately, and you've been planning this party."

"It wasn't exactly taxing, planning a family dinner," Tonks said with a shrug.

"We know," Arthur said, "But the two of you still deserve some alone time. Plus, Molly and I haven't gotten to spoil our grandson in a while."

"We're not going to win this argument, are we?" Ginny laughed.

"Nope. You might as well reconcile yourselves with the fact that you're going to have a nice, romantic evening alone."

"Reconciled!" Tonks said, raising her hand.

*

Ginny stole the last bite of ice cream, smirking at Tonks.

"I think you have an addiction," Tonks said.

"To your homemade caramel mint ice cream? Yes, yes I do."

"Well, there you go," Tonks said, chuckling. "Acceptance is the first step to recovery."

Ginny rolled her eyes and took the bowl to the sink.

Tonks walked over and put her arms around her. Kissing her shoulder, she mumbled, "How are you doing? We haven't really been able to spend time together in a while."

"I'm fine," Ginny said, wiping her hands on a towel. She turned to face the older witch. "It's been…calm, this past month. I'm not used to being able to relax after this past year."

"I know. But it's over now. He's—"

"I know. I don't want to talk about him tonight," Ginny said, shaking her head. "We have the night off from work, emergencies and parenting; let's make the most of it. Bed?"

Tonks leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hell yes," Tonks said with a grin.

"We're going to be fine, you know? Everything's fine again," Ginny told her seriously.

"I know. Let's go to bed."

_**Fin**_

_**And we break**_

_**And we burn**_

_**And we turn it inside out to take it back**_

_**To the start**_

_**And through the rise and falling apart**_

_**We discover **_

_**Who we are**_

_**~Lifehouse**_

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!_**


End file.
